


light one up and hand it over (rest your head upon my shoulder)

by LauraHollis



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/Sub relationship but it's SOFT, F/F, Porn with some plot, Post-Chosen, Praise Kink, it's gonna be porn with a lot of that good ol' Yearning from faith lehane, this is the absolute filthiest thing i've ever written i'll be repenting for three hours this sunday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraHollis/pseuds/LauraHollis
Summary: Faith brushes the blonde strands from her face, tucking them behind her ear and using the excuse to let her knuckles graze B’s skin. “Maybe I could teach you.”Buffy’s eyes are kind of glassy, her smile hazy and confused. “Teach me, huh? What do you mean?”faith likes control, buffy needs to learn how to give it, and our girls do some research on some shady websites from 2003.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	1. i’m gonna roll the dice before you sober up and get gone (i’m always in over my head)

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks, it's me, that fuffy author that only appears once every thousand years. this is definitely the Filthiest thing i've written in a long time and i'm a lil embarrassed about sharing it but like. screw it. why not. ps, i missed you all. hope ur staying safe in this very very very weird and scary time.
> 
> CW:  
> Daddy kink  
> Drug use (weed)  
> Explicit sexual content  
> brief mention of original female character w/ faith

Maybe Faith hasn’t had the easiest adjustment to polite society. Polite society bein’ the world outside of her Boston slum upbringing, of course- she don’t quite understand the correct ways of socializing, of formin’ relationships in a healthy way. But she does know she’s got some kinda charm that lures people in, if only for a night or so.  _ Bewitching _ , men have called her.  _ Magnetizing _ , women have said. But that’s only the before, with her bedroom eyes and quirking eyebrow. The after-- not the morning after, she’s never let anyone stay that long-- is less... romanticized. Bewitching turns to stuck-up bitch, magnetizing turns to seductress, and Faith perfects the art of not giving a shit, smoking a cigarette and having them grab their clothes and get the hell out before she counts to ten. 

Maggie has her hair in a long, loose braid that swings down to the small of her back. She’s got a cute laugh and pretty lips and has been lookin’ Faith’s way all night, and Faith’s starting to feel that itch under her skin after three shots, so she’ll bite. Maggie’s hands are soft. Her fingers are long and slender and tuck hair behind Faith’s ear. They go back to Faith’s room in record time.

Maggie’s beautiful when her back arches, when she tells Faith what she likes. Faith delivers on all fronts, and Maggie is loud, louder than the other girls. When she comes, she’s kinda looks like she just ran a marathon. Sitting up, hair having fallen out of her braid long ago, it falls around her shoulders and covers her breasts like a mermaid. Faith thinks if she were an artsy type’a girl, she’d want to paint her. 

“You eat pussy way better than my boyfriend,” She says dreamily, as if that’s something Faith wants to hear, and Faith kicks her out before she even has the chance to fully rebutton her shirt. 

It’s funny, except maybe it’s not funny at all, how she continues to let this happen. Fuck people she feels nothing for, who she don’t even want touchin’ her, just to try t’feel something for the twenty or so minutes they spend rolling around in her sheets. She thinks she likes the post-sex cigarette more than the act itself, the look on their faces as she tells them to beat it. She feels like the crazy stuck-up seductress they paint her as when she’s lounging there in her crumbles sheets and bralette, cigarette dangling from her lips. She thrives on the anger and confusion they feel, because even if she’s hurting herself, too, at least she’s the one in control. 

Buffy Summers needs control, but in a different way, she’s noticed. She’s always been in control, outside’a the whole Chosen One thing. The Council had thrust the weight of the entire world on the girl before she’d learned to drive, but with that responsibility came the power to wield it how she wished. But, sometimes it could be too much. Making so many decisions, having everyone’s future in her hands. 

They’re in Buffy’s bedroom, well, their sort-of  _ shared  _ bedroom, because although they’d begrudgingly accepted the arrangement with the limited space in their stupid little condo they’re sharing with all the Slayerettes and Scoobies alike, Faith still usually crashes on the couch downstairs. But tonight things are different, tonight they’ve cracked the window because Vi shared some of her stash and Buffy had asked Faith for her help on rolling a blunt. Her cheeks had been pink, avoiding eye contact. Faith had given her a look, a stern  _ ‘what makes you think I’d know how the hell to do that?’ _ before getting out her own rolling paper and getting a blunt ready for them within the next two minutes. 

“I don’t know why you didn’t ask Wil or Vi,” Faith takes a hit, and when she speaks again, the smoke billows with her words. “But I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Dunno,” Buffy plucks it from her fingers, “You haven’t been around that often. Maybe I just wanted to see you.”

“You’d be the first,” She lays back on the duvet, against the pillows that aren’t exactly comfortable, but not as shitty at the motel bedspreads she was used to. 

Buffy shrugs, doesn’t try to sugarcoat it, and Faith likes that. 

“I don’t think this is going to get easier.” Buffy says after a beat, and Faith’s brow furrows.

“You’re barely coughin’, anymore. You’re doin’ great.”

Buffy stares at her for a moment, then looks to the blunt between her fingers, “No- not the smoking, Faith. I mean. This.” She gestures vaguely around them, “I’ve been pretending I know what I’m doing and what our next step is at every turn, but what are you supposed to do with a bunch of girls classified as runaways by the government and the knowledge that you’re supposed to, I don’t know, train them to be an army against the paranormal?” 

Faith looks at the ceiling, taking a long hit as she absorbs the question. “Nothing. At least for the time being.”

“We can’t just do nothing-”

Faith rolls over onto her stomach, and in turn gets far closer to B than she usually would in a more sober setting. “I think you’ve forgotten what it’s like to relax. That’s what the kush is for.” She passes the blunt, burning lower, back to Buffy. “C’mon. You deserve some time off.”

She laughs, and when she shakes her head her hair frames her face in a way that makes Faith want to kiss her. It’s not hard for Buffy to do something that makes Faith want to kiss her, though. “I don’t know how.”

Faith brushes the blonde strands from her face, tucking them behind her ear and using the excuse to let her knuckles graze B’s skin. “Maybe I could teach you.”

Buffy’s eyes are kind of glassy, her smile hazy and confused. “Teach me, huh? What do you mean?” 

Faith is propped up on her elbow, and since B’s laying on her back, their faces are inches apart, and Faith does something stupid she’s been holding back for four goddamned years. 

Buffy’s lips are kinda dry, but when she slots her own against them they feel perfect. It’s a small kiss, nothin’ that she couldn’t explain away as a joke, except when she pulls away to look at B’s reaction, she clearly don’t think she’s kidding. “Faith…” Buffy says slowly, her green eyes trained on Faith’s mouth and  _ god  _ does it make Faith feel like the most powerful person on Earth. 

“You’re stressed about all the Chosen One stuff, right?”

“...are you seriously asking me that?”

“I mean- what if we…” Faith starts toying with those pretty blonde locks, twirling them around her finger, “What if I could give you an… outlet?”

Buffy leans up and kisses her, and when her warm hand comes up to her cheek, butterflies have a goddamn orgy in her stomach. “Like this?” She asks against her lips, and now the butterflies ain’t the only ones who are horny. 

“Yeah-- well, no, not entirely,” Faith pulls away slightly, “I mean, sure, I’ll kiss you ‘til you forget everything else, but,” Faith’s fingertip traces the bow of Buffy’s lips, “I could teach you a whole lot more than that. If you’re willing to be a good girl for me.”

Buffy’s eyes widen slightly, “Are you…- do you mean, like… dominating stuff?”

Faith doesn’t exactly meet her eye, trying to keep her gaze on Buffy’s mouth but her eyes dart up in a way she can’t help. She says slowly, “It means whatever you want it to mean.”

Buffy takes a moment to absorb the statement, and Faith is wondering how she can spin this as a joke, as something she hadn’t meant seriously, even if it’s clear she had. She doesn’t know whether to start framing it as a tease now or to tell Buffy all the reasons this could work, how clear it is B needs someone to take control from her and how  _ willing  _ Faith is to be that person. 

“Would it just be a sex thing?” The words coming out of Buffy’s mouth make Faith’s cheeks heat, ‘cause it’s not as though she ever expected in the four years of harbouring this stupid fucking crush that it’d be so easy to actually  _ do  _ something about it. How had she let herself waste so much time when Buffy is laying here with her, asking her about their possible future sex life?

“Again, it’d be whatever you need it to be, B. It could be. But I was thinkin’...” She gestures vaguely around them, “In this room, when the door is closed, I show you how t’let go of everything out there. Don’t have to be just sex, but sex could be a part of it.”

Buffy nods. “I… okay.” And she shrugs, which ain’t exactly the response Faith expects when Buffy Summers agrees to be her submissive, but hey, Summers is anything but predictable.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” She says, and her lips seem unable to suppress a smile. And Faith kisses that smile, and the room is hazy with smoke and the feeling like both of them can breathe freely they haven’t been able to in years.

* * *

They talk about it far more in depth, later. And they’re sober, which is unfortunate, because Faith Lehane hates being sober, but for the discussion of rules and limits and expectations in a dom/sub relationship, it’s probably important she isn’t trashed. The whole thing feels so… clinical, because in a true Buffy Summers fashion, she’s made a word document of things she wants, questions she has and things she wants to avoid.

“I read about some stuff on some shady websites,” Buffy says, quietly, because it’s nearing one in the morning and neither of them exactly wants the Slayerettes, Scoobies, or god forbid, Dawn, to hear their topic of conversation. “But from what I gathered, we just do what we want.”

Faith swallows, reading through the papers Buffy had handed her. Hearing her casual tone while reading them makes her head spin.

_ The following pet names are acceptable: baby girl, princess, etc.  _

_ Praise would be nice?  _

_ Spanking, hair pulling, and bondage are good, but a safe word (TBD) is needed for all of those. _

_ No vampire roleplay. _

Faith snorts at that last one, “Vamps don’t butter your biscuit anymore, huh? Good to know.”

Buffy rolls her eyes, “I need a list from you, too. I’d like to have things in writing.”

“Well,” Faith traces a fingertip over Buffy’s collarbone, “It’ll be no problem givin’ you praise if you’re good, princess,” she winks, “I’m not into any a’ that golden showers stuff, an’ that furry shit doesn’t get me hot, but outside of that I can’t think of anything I’m really against. We’ll have to learn that as we go along, huh?”

“Alright, then. What do you like to be called?”

Faith grins, “Call me miss. Or daddy. Unless a daddy kink is outta the question, but let’s be real, I think we’re both pretty strong candidates for that one.”

Buffy’s cheeks are a real pretty rosey pink, now, nodding silently.

“So, yes?” Faith teases, the pad of her thumb running over the woman’s lower lip. 

“Yes,” Buffy says softly, and when she meets her eye, Faith’s insides tingle. 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, daddy.”


	2. you taste like danger (but i feel so safe in your arms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“That’s, uh. That’s kinda the point, B. The whole deal is bein’ completely vulnerable with someone and trustin’ them to care for you,” Faith begins running the water again to get the soap from her hair, busying herself with the task before taking a deep breath and asking in the steadiest voice she can manage, “Do you trust me?”_  
>   
>  the slayers train hard, buffy takes a bath, and faith comes to realize this here's a two way street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being so patient with me, y'all! i appreciate you endlessly. and wowee- an update AND a new one shot in one day? i'm shook at myself. take that, 2020!  
> cw:   
> daddy kink  
> bathing/giving someone a bath  
> explicit sexual references  
> enjoy!

Scooby Central has been a bit of a nightmare, understandably. Half the kids are battling some pretty severe PTSD and the other half are pretending they aren’t by drowning out the panic attacks in weed and hitting the training grind, even if there ain’t nothing to be training for. B’s been overseein’ the training sessions, though they don’t got the same feel as those pre-Caleb days. They push themselves hard, probably thinkin’ if they exhaust their bodies enough their minds will follow suit. It don’t work, of course. Faith would know better than anyone. 

Willow had, at one point, been working with Dawnie on organizing some meditation and relaxation sessions, but those had really just been popular with Violet and her girlfriend. They quickly devolved into a little gay alliance club, renting lesbian art films twice a week from the back section of the local video store. Faith sits in with them, sometimes. B doesn’t show face, but that’s more a scheduling conflict than a closet case, she’s pretty sure. 

They have their own bathroom, a fact Faith is more than grateful for, considering how many girls share the other three in the condo. Faith is in bed, aimlessly channel surfing when Buffy comes in the door, a sweaty mess from the crazy cardio she puts herself through daily. Her skin is pink, but the bruises under her eyes are a blueish purple, and turns off the TV.

“The potentials are getting better-- I mean, since we came back. No one’s really back on par with how we were before... everything, but--”

“Close the door.” Faith says, sitting up straight. She raises her eyebrow just slightly, slightly enough for Buffy to know exactly where this is going.

Buffy does what she’s told, at an unusual loss for words.

Faith continues the moment the door clicks shut, patting her lap, “Come here.”

She only hesitates a brief moment, muttering to herself as she settles on Faith’s knee, “I’m going to crush you.”

“You will not, princess,” Faith runs her nails over back, enjoying the way B’s eyes slip shut. God, she hope she don’t sound as nervous as she feels. After a moment, when Buffy is leaning into her slightly, clearly exhausted, she speaks again, “You’re gonna take a bath,”

“I’m gonna fall asleep in the bath.” she mutters.

“You can if you’d like,” She kisses the top of her head, trying to keep her voice from shaking, “Daddy’ll do all the work.” 

That gets her to perk up.

“Okay.”

Faith gently pushes her off her lap, walking over to the bathroom and shutting herself inside. Earlier she had stashed the bubble bath and lotion bought specifically (and painstakingly, because there are so many kinds and she didn’t know which Buffy would prefer) for tonight, and she’s tryin’ to act like she has any sort of idea as to what to do as Buffy Summers’s dom. Well, her _soft_ dom. She, herself, isn’t completely clear on how domineering she’s supposed to act, but she just wants to care for Summers the way she wishes _she’d_ been taken care of. 

The water is warm, bubbles plentiful and the scent lavender permeating the air. Faith calls her in, and when Buffy comes through the door, naked as the day she came into this world, she can’t help the way her mouth goes dry. The barely faded lovebites littering her skin don’t help her case, but she reasons there ain’t nothing wrong with admiring her handiwork. 

Faith is already shampooing Buffy’s hair when she speaks for the first time.

“This feels… weird.”

Faith’s heart jumps up to her throat, having been afraid of this reaction, “Weird, how?”

Buffy shrugs, not meeting her eye, “Having you…-- I mean, having  _ anyone  _ wash my hair. It just feels really… vulnerable?”

“That’s, uh. That’s kinda the point, B. The whole deal is bein’ completely vulnerable with someone and trustin’ them to care for you,” Faith begins running the water again to get the soap from her hair, busying herself with the task before taking a deep breath and asking in the steadiest voice she can manage, “Do you trust me?”

Buffy lets her tilt her head back, allowing Faith to wash her hair clean, “I do,” She says softly, eyes closed as Faith runs her fingers through her wet locks, “Still gonna take some getting used to, though.”

Faith can’t argue with that, considering her own internal monologue that’s been telling her she’s doin’ this all wrong for the last week. She settles on, “New for both of us, princess. As long as we wanna keep going, though, I think it’ll get easier.” Faith leans down from where she’s sitting on the edge of the tub to kiss the crown of Buffy’s head, then adds lowly, “Don’t think it’ll get easier for me to control myself every time you call me ‘daddy,’ though. You have no idea what that does to me.”

Buffy smirks, tilting her head as she looks up at her, “Don’t I, daddy?”

Faith swats at her arm playfully, “Easy, princess. We’re not playin’ that, tonight. You look beat. Much as I would love to eat that sweet little pussy ‘til you’re shakin’, you gotta get some rest so we can play tomorrow, huh?”

The water is draining and Buffy Summers is fuckin’ pouting at her, those perfect little puppy dog eyes ruining her in the best way. Faith shakes her head, “Nuh-uh, princess. C’mon; let’s get you dry and in some pajamas.”

“But I’m so  _ wet _ ,” She says, tongue in cheek and Faith rolls her eyes as she hands her a fluffy towel. “C’mon, please?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Faith sighs, “Take stock a’ your body. You’d be fallin’ asleep with my lips on your clit and that wouldn’t make me a very good daddy, would it?”

Buffy’s shoulders sag, shaking her head, “You’re too good at this. But you’re also right.” 

“Always am,” Faith grins, and it’s Buffy’s turn to swat her. “God, that sounded wrong even in my head.”

Faith is brushing Buffy’s wet hair out, gently beginning to part it for two braids, and Buffy begins talking about Slayer business. “I’m nervous about next steps. It kinda feels like we’re stuck in this stagnant post-apocalyptic haze and we need to start… doing something.”

“I think, for starters, we need to get some a’ those kids to therapy. Maybe not with a real therapist, considerin’ the amount a’ bloodshed we’ve all taken part in, but some a’ them really seem to be stewin’ in their transgressions.”

Buffy turns to her, pointedly raising an eyebrow, “Don’t know if you’re one who should be talking on people needing therapy.”

Faith rolls her eyes, “I think you and I are past the point of therapy, princess. But some a’ these girls are as young as we were when we met,” She lets out a bitter laugh, “Would hate for any of them to end up like me.”

It’s quiet, and Faith appreciates that Buffy doesn’t try to argue her point. She finishes up the second braid, securing it with a hair tie. “Done. Bed time.”

“Let me do yours, too?”

“This rat’s nest in braids? Nah.”

“Please?” Buffy’s already out of bed, grabbing more hair ties from the side table drawer, and Faith can’t deny her. 

“Fine,” She mutters, using the brush to try to get the worst of the tangles out before Buffy clears her throat.

“Nuh-uh, that’s my job.”

Faith scoffs and hands her the brush, and suddenly she understands Buffy’s earlier reaction to the shampoo; it feels too intimate, and she’s squirming without realizing it. 

“Relax,” Buffy commands gently, and Faith is  _ melting _ , unable to remember the last time-- if ever-- someone else ran their fingers through her hair. It’s leaving a tight, warm, frustratingly complex feeling heavy in her gut and she doesn’t know whether she wants B to keep doing this for the rest of the night or she wants to get away from her as soon as possible.

“I think…” Buffy says, her blunt nails scratching Faith’s scalp in a way she can only label as orgasmic, “I want to take care of you, too. Maybe we can go back and forth, a little? When we need it.”

The thought is intriguing, but the idea of submitting to someone ever again makes her mouth taste acidic. “I don’t know,” She admits, “I’ll think about it.”

Buffy silently finishes the first braid. By the time she finishes the second, Faith is ready to pass out. 

“Thank you,” She murmurs, after they’ve turned the lights out, spooning under the thin comforter, “I don’t think--” She doesn’t exactly want to finish the thought, but she knows Buffy won’t let her fall asleep until she does, “I don’t think anyone’s ever done my hair, before.”

That gets Buffy to turn around, facing her in the dark. “I want to do your hair, then.”

She’s sure Buffy can feel her tense up, so she continues quickly without giving her a chance to chime in, “You get to take care of me all the rest of the time. Let me have this. Deal?”

“Buff, I--”

“Faith,” She interrupts her, “You deserve to be taken care of, too.”

Buffy’s toying with her braids, and Faith pulls her a little closer, letting herself give in. “Okay. Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the support! i still feel so blushy posting this, but it's nice to branch out into some smutty filth every now and again :)


	3. i rule with a velvet tongue (and my dress undone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Faith, really, I just want you to-”  
>  “-take care a’ you, right? That means makin’ sure your stomach ain’t gonna grumble when I’m tryin’a fuck you. Though I’m sure it’d be funny in the moment, might really kill the vibe.”  
> “If I agree, will you kiss me?”  
> Faith sighs, “You’re so needy.”  
> _  
> faith ain't ready to define their relationship, buffy gets impatient, and the slayerettes aren't as clueless as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends! i've been working on finishing this one up for a while, things have been crazy with the way the world is. happy new year, though! my fiancee and i just moved in together and things are feeling more hopeful than they have in a long time.
> 
> cw:  
> spanking (consensual)  
> explicit sexual content  
> food/eating  
> star wars episode one: the phantom menace

Violet brings Faith a mug of tea when she shows her face at the kitchen table the next morning, which is an odd gesture considering her very loud and obnoxious love for coffee, but she accepts it nonetheless. 

“Good morning,” She smiles, and Faith raises an eyebrow.

“Still count as morning when it’s eleven thirty?”

“Time is a social construct,” Violet shrugs, and Faith starts to get why she and Willow have gotten so close. “Anyway. How are you holding up?”

Faith looks around the empty kitchen, out the window at the girls on the lawn. The condo is seemingly empty, but she’s still on edge. “I mean. I’m still here, if that’s some indication. Not exactly peachy, but probably better than the kiddos outside.”

Violet nods, sipping out of her own mug. It’s a novelty mug, not one of the mismatched white ceramic ones that came with the place. Princess Leia is on the side, and Vi seems to follow Faith’s eye with a blush. “Meg got it for me. Says I drink too much tea not to have my own mug,” She shrugs, clearly embarrassed, “I liked Star Wars a lot as a kid.”

“Cute. Never saw them. Heard the one that was in theaters last year was a mess, though.”

“I mean, I liked it, but… I’m a little bit of a nerd, so.”

Faith snorts. “Yeah. Little bit.”

Violet shakes her head, “Anyway. I know you’ve been hanging out with us the past few weeks, you know, with Wil, Meg, and all of us. But I was wondering if you wanted to, uh… pass along to Buffy that she’s welcome any time.”

The tea Faith is drinking spills back into the mug, dripping down her chin from shock. “Fuck-” she puts it down, grabbing napkins, “I don’t know who told you anything, but-”

“You’re not sleeping on the couch, anymore,” Vi says, blunt as Faith’s ever heard the usually mousy girl. “And Buffy’s not exactly hiding the-… you know.”

Faith stands, finding an apple from the fridge to busy herself. “It’s- it’s not that I don’t want people knowin’. It’s just, we’re not really- we ain’t exactly-” She takes a bite of the apple, bits of it flying out of her mouth as she stammers, “I don’t think what’s goin’ on with us is all that conventional-”

“And what’s between Meg and I, is?”

“This is different,” Faith says quickly, a little more venom in her words than she’d intended. “Sorry. I meant- we ain’t exactly girlfriends. And I dunno if B wants it broadcast, y’know? I wouldn’t mind, but…”

“Say no more,” Violet says, “I’m sorry I assumed. I was just… excited. Since the whole thing with Willow and Kennedy blew up, it’s been a little awkward being the only couple, and I just thought-... I just think you two make a good pair. Very yin-yang.” 

“Yeah,” Faith shrugs nonchalantly, feeling anything but. “That we are. Yin and yang.”

* * *

Buffy’s lighting some kinda scented candle when Faith gets back to their room for the night, a spicy vanilla aroma warming her veins further with every breath in. “Evening, princess,” Faith throws her bag to the ground, “Any requests for tonight?”

“Kiss me ‘til I think of something?” She asks, sitting real pretty in those pink silky pajamas and Faith doesn’t want to deny her anything. Her eyes flick to the clock, though, and she frowns.

“You eat, yet?”

“Nah. Wasn’t hungry.”

Faith’s brow furrows, “With the way you’ve been pushin’ yourself? You need to eat dinner, princess. Want me to order take-out?”

“Faith, really, I just want you to-”

“-take care a’ you, right? That means makin’ sure your stomach ain’t gonna grumble when I’m tryin’a fuck you. Though I’m sure it’d be funny in the moment, might really kill the vibe.”

“If I agree, will you kiss me?”

Faith sighs, “You’re so needy.”

“You like it,” Buffy challenges, eyes glinting, and Faith’s mouth is suddenly dry, no longer just hungry for the Thai takeout she’s going to ring in an order for. She steps forward at the same time as Buffy rocketing off the bed, and the kiss is  _ needy _ , messy and passionate and has Buffy’s hands twisted in Faith’s hair. Faith’s knee barely presses between Buffy’s before she spreads for her, and Faith has to pull away before they get too carried away.

“Get undressed. When I come back, I want you on your knees and waiting for me like a good girl. Got it?”

Buffy’s cheeks continue to pinken like a sunrise, and she nods. “Yes, Miss.”

“Good,” Faith nods, leaving the room and shutting the door with a heaving breath of  _ holy fuck _ . It ain’t like they haven’t fucked before. They have, with Faith’s tongue teasing between Buffy’s legs, her fingers knuckle deep and curling. Faith loves the noises Buffy makes, the way she tastes when she comes, the way she clings to her afterwards and doesn’t seem to stop shaking for moments after. She loves the relaxed smile she gives, the bright and honest one that she ain’t seen on her in years. Everything about their sleeping together so far has been Faith’s worship of Buffy’s body, and she’s glad to; but tonight, she has a different approach in mind. 

She tries her best to sneak to the kitchen without running into any of their condo’s other occupants, a hefty feat when you live with eleven other girls in a four bedroom. It’s thankfully silent, and she feels like a goddamn ninja as she makes it to the landline, snatching the Thai menu off the fridge. The phone is already ringing when she hears a door and stills, hoping they don’t come through this way. Lady Luck ain’t never been swayed by Faith’s charm, though, so it’s no surprise Meg wanders in, surprise in her soft features, slowly morphing into an almost sly understanding. 

Faith is fuckin’ stammering their order on the phone, barely finishing up their address before hanging up and trying to ignore Meg’s presence.

“Smug ain’t cute on you,” She says as she hangs up, rolling her eyes as she heads to the doorway. Meg shakes her head.

“I mean, I didn’t say anything, but if you’re filling in your own blanks…” The woman teases, “Thai, huh? You and Buffy working up an… appetite?”

Faith’s face is on fire and her fingers automatically flex into fists, which she quickly releases as soon as her brain registers what’s happening. Meg ain’t no threat, nothing worth starting a goddamn fight over just cause she noticed her sex hair. In a sick way, she’s glad someone noticed. She’d love the world to know that Buffy Summers thinks highly enough of her to be fuckin’ her, no matter what they label each other as. “Yeah. B’s been real int’a physical activity. Bein’ a Slayer, you should know. We all got an appetite.”

Meg looks her over, raising an eyebrow as she takes Violet’s Star Wars mug from the cabinet. She raises it to her, cocking her head, “We sure do.”

“Christ,” Faith huffs, “Does the whole damn house know we’re screwin’?”

“Nah. Just the ones who aren’t blind… or deaf,” Meg shrugs, “Vi is very happy about it.”

“Yeah, well don’t be expectin’ any double date kinda thing happening any time soon. That ain’t what B and I are, exactly.”

“Not judging. We just faced the apocalypse. We all need our own little piece of rapture to take the edge off, right?”

Faith stares dumbly for a moment, and then nods, remembering that Buffy Summers is waiting for her upstairs, naked and on her goddamn knees, and she decides Meg don’t need or deserve another second of her time.

* * *

Buffy Summers on her knees is a real pretty sight, skin flush and those rosy nipples pebbled and perky. Faith lewdly runs two fingers through her dripping folds, watching the way B’s eyes go fuckin’ black as she sticks them in her mouth. “So sweet,” she mumbles, pressing a sloppy kiss to her jaw. “You haven’t been touchin’ yourself at all, huh? Did you really wait for me, just drippin’ like this on the fuckin’ sheets for me? Tell me, princess.”

“I-...” Buffy swallows, eyes flitting from Faith’s eyes to her lips, “I touched myself. Only for a minute. You- you were taking so long…”

Faith smirks. Tilts Buffy’s chin up. “You know you weren’t supposed to touch yourself, princess. You know what happens when you’re a bad girl, don’t you?”

Buffy’s eyes are glassy. Her mouth hangs open slightly.

Faith continues, “I’m going to have to punish you. Safe word is apples, yeah?”

Buffy nods, snapping back into it. She’s draping herself over Faith’s lap before the latter even has a chance to move, wiggling her ass enticingly. 

“Alright, princess. How many do you think you deserve?”

_ What do you think you can handle? _

Buffy takes a pause, a brief look of challenge flashing in her eyes. She settles, with the hint of a smirk, “Ten.”

“Oh? You’ve been that bad, have you?” Ten spanks for a normal person probably ain’t too rough, but from a Slayer? B’s ass is gonna be bruised for days. Gonna have trouble sitting down tomorrow morning, and everyone’s gonna know it wasn’t a simple ass kickin’ that’s incapacitated their fearless leader. She can’t wait for the girls to shoot her looks at the breakfast table.

The first spank hits her bare ass with a resounding crack, a low guttural groan escaping B’s throat. And her face is growing nearly as rosy red as the handprint on her bottom, embarrassment flooding her features. Faith throws her a bone. “What a good girl, being so vocal for me. You know daddy loves that, right? Daddy loves when her little princess feels so good, she can’t keep quiet.”

The next spank is just as hard, and Buffy is just as loud, this time owning it and pushing back against Faith’s hand. “Eager girl, already wanting more? Maybe you’re enjoying this punishment too much. Bad girls shouldn’t enjoy their punishments, should they?” Faith is having the life of her life goading her, and Buffy is a panting, sweating mess with a smile so bright it’s blinding. 

“Not at all,” She pants out, wiggling her ass again, “It’s terrible. Definitely teaching me a lesson.”

Faith doesn’t hesitate to spank her again, satisfied with Buffy’s yelp of surprise, “If you say so, princess.”

By the time they finish, Buffy’s practically  _ finished _ all over Faith’s hand. It barely takes a few gentle circles over B’s neglected clit before she’s shaking, burying her face in Faith’s shoulder. Faith moves to instead rub circles on her back, now, pressing kisses to her sweat soaked hairline. 

“Good girl,” She murmurs, “How do you feel?”

“Sore,” Buffy mumbles sleepily, looking up at Faith, “Really good. But I’m not gonna be able to sit for like, two weeks.” 

“Eh, you’re a Slayer, baby. Give it a day, tops. But let me get some lotion on you to help with swelling. Stay here for me?”

“Mmm. Get our food from downstairs while you’re up?”

“Needy. I will if it’s there. As in, if the vultures haven’t gotten to it while we were busy.”

“If someone eats my noodles again, there’s going to be another apocalypse.”

* * *

The noodles surprisingly survive the five minutes they were left at the stairwell (along with a note that Faith owes Meg five bucks for tipping the driver). Buffy shovels her food into her mouth at a speed Faith hadn’t known she’d possessed. So that’s how they end up with B’s hands delicately running through Faith’s mangy fuckin’ locks as she leisurely eats her sweet and sour chicken. Her nails are scratching lightly against her scalp and Faith resists the urge to  _ purr- _ she ain’t no switch. 

But it seems like she’s tryin’a get some sort of reaction outta her, so she lets up and rewards her with a contented hum. 

“Can I do something?”

“Depends on what that something is,” Faith replies with a mouthful of rice, feigning disinterest.

“Something, like. To you. You know?” Buffy says, and Faith can tell without even looking that her cheeks are heatin’. 

“Dunno, babe. I’m the one in charge; feels like cheatin’ the game if I let that slip.”

Buffy doesn’t hesitate. “Not if you tell me exactly what to do.”

That gets Faith to put down her take out container. “Yeah? My little princess wants Daddy to use her?”

Buffy mumbles, “Well, when you say it like that…”

Faith grins. “Alright, princess. You know your safe words. Now lay down on the bed. Daddy’s gonna sit on that pretty little mouth.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, pals! hope my fellow american friends are hanging in there right now and wearing masks when going out in public. in other news- buffy summers turned 40 just a few days ago and i simply love smg a whole lot for that post.


End file.
